


smiles

by snottygrrl



Series: reception series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd100, Drabble, Multi, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-17
Updated: 2006-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>draco's tired of dancing. first person pov</p>
            </blockquote>





	smiles

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** fluff on top of fluff
> 
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.
> 
>  **challenge:** wall  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://community.livejournal.com/hd100/). a bit of fluff set in [my reception verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/5311).

Luna must see me looking for Harry as I dance, because suddenly she's there, smiling in that benign way of hers and asking to cut in. She waves vaguely towards one side of the garden before she twirls Finch-Fletchley away.

I find Harry there, leaning against a low wall gazing the night sky. I watch him for a moment, all wild innocence and barely restrained power, and hope I've been reading him correctly, that he'll be glad I'm here.

I murmur something inane, startling him out of his thoughts and his shy smile when he turns takes my breath away.


End file.
